Percy Jackson & the Olympians:The End of the Earth
by thetrueauthor
Summary: Set Directly After TLO.The war is over but the trouble isnt....percys POV. my first fic in a first person POV so please R&R! rated t for future events.
1. I Have a Bad Rerun

The summer had been quiet since the war ended. Almost too quiet and being that I'm a half blood that's unusual. Not that I'm complaining, I mean hey usually its monsters left and right and mayhem all the time. I was really enjoying all the quiet time. Especially since it allowed me to spend more time with my wonderful girlfriend Annabeth Chase as she is overseeing the remodeling of Olympus, However this is me so I knew it wouldn't last and I had a funny feeling about today.

So there I was sitting in my living room watching a _friends _rerun with not a care in the world and suddenly the door clicked. My mom wasn't supposed to be back for another few hours because she was out with Paul. Naturally my hand went straight to my lethal ballpoint pen Riptide. Then the door flew open with a BANG and four fully grown Dracaena were barreling over the threshold in full battle armor with weapons drawn. I knew this would be no challenge but I was caught off guard when the first yelled "For Kronos!" and charged. She stabbed me right in the chest however I had 'luckily I might add' bathed in the River Styx and I am therefore invulnerable. I slashed dodged and rolled until they were all dust but I knew I had to get going. So I scrawled a short note to my mom explaining that I had to leave for camp immediately and rushed to pack my things and run downstairs.

Once on the street I summoned the gray sisters' taxi and told them to get me to Olympus on the double. A few bickering fights and one eyeball to the face later stood on the ground floor of the empire state building. I went up to the guard at the desk and said "600th floor please" he knew who I was and let me up. I knew who I had to see….my dad and my girl, Annabeth. There was, as usual, some outdated disco tune playing on the way up. And when the doors opened I saw it or what was left….the ruins of Olympus and the newer brighter buildings that Annabeth had designed.

I started walking towards one of the newest palaces, the one to my father, Poseidon. It was made of pure emerald with inlaid sapphires to make it sparkle like the sea itself. I walked right up to the doors and didn't have to knock because he must have known I was here. And sure enough there he was in his T-shirt and Bermuda shorts wearing that big smile like always.

"Percy" he said "you seem to be keeping busy even with the titan lord gone…"

"Well you know me, with my ADHD I can't keep still" I said back.

He smiled and gestured towards the inside of the palace "Please, come inside son. That brilliant girlfriend of yours even designed a room for you in this stunning new palace" And with that we walked inside and I felt like I was back to not having a care in the world.


	2. I Finally Have a Normal LifeAlmost

My dad showed me to my room, and man did Annabeth outdo herself. The place had a fully stocked mini fridge with all my favorite stuff, and another one full of godly nectar and ambrosia. My bed stood on a platform in the middle of a full swimming pool. The walls were aquariums, and I mean aquariums. There were all kinds of fish. Like normal ones, tropical ones and even a great white shark and a giant squid! I knew immediately that I would be spending a lot more time on Olympus, if only to hang out in my loaded room.

"so how did I do seaweed brain?" a voice said from behind me. I turned to look and sure enough…

"Annabeth!" I yelled. We ran into each others arms and hugged. I would have been content to just hold her there for hours until she kissed me. We hadn't seen each other in like two weeks so there were a lot of unsaid things in that kiss.

"You did spectacular wise girl" I said with a smile. And I gave her another quick kiss. I'm pretty sure I saw my new giant squid give me a wink. "So where are you staying anyways" I asked her.

"Me? I'm staying at mom's palace just over on the other side of the mountain." She replied "walk with me" and I did. We strolled hand in hand through the gardens of Olympus. When we passed the throne room however I noticed that there were some new thrones. Slightly smaller than the majority but they made a full circle now.

"so its not just happening at camp…" I said

Annabeth replied with a confused "what?"

"the representation of the minor gods" I said

"Oh yeah. Its happening here too" she said "although…"

"What?" I asked her "is something wrong"

"Well…the major gods, both our parents included, are getting annoyed. The minor ones think they deserve more and more power."

"Well that was the point of giving them thrones right?" I asked. I couldn't see what the problem was. "They were supposed to be getting their voices heard"

"Yes their voices are being heard….but they weren't supposed to be given voting rights like the major gods have…they're demanding it though and it has the major Olympians annoyed." She said. And now I understood. When I asked for the minor gods to be given thrones, I simply wanted them to be heard, to be able to speak on matters. But this was getting out of hand. "Oh well though, I'm not letting Olympian politics ruin my afternoon with my man" and before I knew it she was kissing me again. She really didn't seem t want to lie off of me. But was that a bad thing I asked myself? So I just let myself go and before I knew it we were laying on the ground wrapped up together kissing with wild passion. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, or possibly a few wonderful days. When suddenly…

" A-hem" I looked up to see my dad looking down on us " I'm very sorry to interrupt Percy but ahhh Chiron sent an iris message for you. He needs you at camp immediately…both of you."


End file.
